Loving You
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Aku sinting, dia juga. Aku bodoh, begitu juga dia. Aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak. Dia bilang dia suka yeoja lain. Aku hanya sahabatnya, lalu aku bisa apa? Loving You by D'Cinnamons. When dumb need a dumber. EXO. Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Chanbaek/Baekyeol. OS. GS.


**xxXxx**

**Loving You**

**xxXxx**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast:: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other.

**Genre:: **Romance, Drama.

**Rate:: **T.

**Warning:: **Gender-switch, long oneshot, stiff language, not very sweet nor good story. Only best reader can judge this story. DLDR!

**Disclaimer:: **The idea was mine and inspired by song Loving You from D'Cinnamons. The cast were their own. Do not copy or quoting without permission. Don't bash the casts. The most important, I'm Yewook's kid and Park Chanyeol's wife. I'm not allowed 'wtf' comment.

**xxXxx**

_Ring, ring it's you again heart pops. I loved to hear you. It's been all day I've been waiting for you._

* * *

Byun Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu menuliskan namanya disalah satu halaman depan komik yang baru saja ia beli hari ini ketika pulang sekolah tadi. Dia menodong Yixing untuk menemaninya hari ini karena gadis dengan lesung pipi sebagai pemanis jika ia tersenyum itu sudah janji untuk mengantarnya. Meskipun akhirnya Yixing membeli sebuah novel juga.

Kurang lebih lima komik yang ia beli. Dua diantaranya sudah ia koleksi dari jilid pertama dan sekarang sudah jilid ke 24, tiga lainnya hanya komik yang satu jilid sudah tamat. Setelah menuliskan nama dirinya dikomik-komik itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk membaca komik yang sudah ia koleksi. Yeoja itu agak penasaran bagaimana lanjutan dari perjalanan Sakura, Syaoran, Fei, Kurogane, serta Mokona.

Iya.. _Tsubasa Chronicle_.

Baekhyun melempar dirinya keatas ranjang yang hanya muat untuk dua yeoja seukuran dirinya. PR? Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun tidak akan melupakannya. Ia sudah mengerjakan PRnya sebelum seonsaengnim yang memberi tugas keluar dari kelas. Yeoja itu cukup gesit walaupun memorinya kurang bagus. Tapi memori Baekhyun jauh lebih bagus dari Zhang Yixing –teman sebangkunya– yang sebentar-sebentar lupa akan segala hal.

Mata sipit itu sibuk menelanjangi lembar demi lembar yang tersusun didalam buku bergambar bernama komik. Sesekali ia menggumam kecil untuk menunjukan emosinya. Entah itu desahan kesal, atau gumaman tanda ia kaget. Hanya suara-suara kecil yang ia bunyikan sejak tadi.

_Ddrrttt ddrrttt_.

Ponsel putih yang Baekhyun taruh dimeja belajarnya itu bergetar kuat dan cukup lama. Tadinya Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya singkat, toh kalau ponsel itu terdengar bergetar dua kali pasti hanya pesan singkat. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membacanya. Tapi sayangnya ponsel itu bergetar tanpa henti, mendandakan telepon masuk. Dasar Baekhyun, ia tak melihat siapa yang menelepon terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa Baekhyun acuh.

"_Membaca komik lagi?_"

Yeoja itu terlonjak sehingga ia langsung merubah posisi rebahannya menjadi duduk tiba-tiba. Membuat kepalanya pusing seketika dan Baekhyun meringis sejadi-jadinya. Sambungan telepon masih berlangsung, jadi orang yang berada diujung sana mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat nama kontak yang meneleponnya kali ini. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu siapa yang menelepon, nomornya tidak dikenali. Sedangkan khusus untuk namja ini –Park Chanyeol–, Baekhyun membuat dering khusus. Meskipun begitu, ponselnya dalam keadaan getar saat ini.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol meneleponnya. Namja tinggi berwajah tampan dan terkadang imut itu memang setiap malamnya suka menelepon Baekhyun. Iseng, atau memang ada perlu. Dengan catatan, Baekhyun selalu ada untuk menemani namja itu bicara.

"_Ya! Byun Baekie! Kau tidak apa-apa?_" Tanya orang itu.

Baekhyun meringis satu kali, namun kali ini cukup panjang. Setelah itu Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan menaruh komik yang tadi dibacanya disamping kakinya. "Park Chan bodoh! Aku pusing sekarang karena kau tahu!"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sana. Badan Baekhyun serasa diterpa angin dingin, sehingga bulu kuduknya meremang semua. Entah suara orang ini mirip mantra menyeramkan atau Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan. "_Aku tidak bodoh, Byun Baek. Buktinya aku berada dikelas unggulan, kan?_"

"Oh ya. Banggakan saja terus kelas unggulanmu," Desis Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol tertawa keras, kembali membuat Baekhyun semakin merinding. Tak lama Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Omong-omong, ada apa?"

"_Aku rindu,_" Suara orang itu berhenti, membuat jeda singkat. "_Aku rindu sekolah dan cukup bosan berada didesa seperti ini. Lagipula pelayat sudah sepi. Ah.. kuharap tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi disaat aku tidak hadir. Kau tidak mengacau kan? Tidak meledakkan laboratorium kimia, kan? Atau membuat mutasi gen antara monyet dan ikan?_"

_Kupikir kau akan bilang rindu padaku.._

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya membuat musang sekolah menjadi berwarna biru setelah kusuntik cairan asam. Musang kesayanganmu itu, loh.."

"_Jangan macam-macam pada Byunie, Byun Baekhyun!_" Chanyeol kembali tertawa setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau ganti namanya, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak mau disama-samakan dengan musang bodoh seperti itu." Pinta Baekhyun, wajahnya menunjukan wajah memelas. Namun percuma, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar suaranya.

Berlanjutlah percakapan mereka sampai akhirnya jam dinding diatas pintu kamar Baekhyun menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau memutuskannya terlebih dahulu meskipun selalu ia yang menelepon duluan.

Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun lupa membaca tumpukan komiknya.

* * *

_Hello, you call my name. So much stories you shared with me. You said a lot to me about girls. Oh, it's so nice. And every beauty thing they did to you. Don't stop and tell me more._

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai. Meskipun Baekhyun yakin tidak sebanyak murid rajin dikelas unggulan yang selalu datang pagi. Baekhyun cukup berani bertaruh banyak kalau kelas unggulan sudah tidak ada tempat duduk kosong lagi saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Yeoja mungil itu tadinya memakai _ear-phone_, jadi ia tidak memperhatikan kelasnya secara teliti. Baru saja ingin menaruh tas sekolahnya, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh sesosok makhluk raksasa –bagi Baekhyun– yang seenaknya menduduki tempatnya. Ditambah, mengagetkannya sehingga ia terlonjak kebelakang.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol gemas. "Pagi-pagi sudah mengagetkanku! Dasar bodoh!"

"Habis kau lama sekali datangnya. Besok-besok aku akan menjemputmu agar datang lebih awal kesekolah," Canda Chanyeol yang sebenarnya Baekhyun setujui. Hanya yeoja bodoh yang tidak mau dijemput Chanyeol kesekolah. "Aku ada perlu denganmu.."

Yeoja itu duduk ditempat duduknya setelah Chanyeol menyingkir kesamping, tempat dimana Zhang Yixing seharusnya duduk. Namun yeoja pindahan dari Changsha itu belum datang, jadi tak masalah. Chanyeol menaikan kacamata berbingkai penuh berwarna hitam itu dihidungnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan sunbae! Kau tahu? Yeoja idaman itu menyapaku, Baekhyun-ah! Ah.. apa kau tahu Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo dari kelas unggulan, sekelas denganku. Tahu tidak?"

_Xi Luhan sunbae.. sekarang Do Kyungsoo.._

Baekhyun mendengus. "Hm, aku tahu dia. Dia kelas unggulan dari kelas 1 kan? Bukannya dia pernah mendekatimu waktu kelas 1?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, membuat kacamatanya kembali turun. Menciptakan kesan imut bagi Baekhyun. "Ne-ne. Ternyata dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin, dari kelas sebelah. Menurutmu lebih baik aku atau Jongin itu?"

"E-eh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Jongin? Wae? Kau ingin bersanding dengan Do Kyungsoo juga, memangnya?"

"Ani. Kalau lebih baik aku, berarti Kyungsoo turun selera."

Baekhyun tertawa keras sehingga beberapa murid menoleh kearahnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Park Chanyeol. Yang jelas, Jongin itu keren dan _manly_. Jongin juga anggota klub menari yang diajari langsung oleh Eunhyuk sunbae, alumni sekolah kita yang menjadi _choreographer _di SM Entertainment. Jongin juga kabarnya akan ditarik oleh SM Entertainment. Jongin juga bisa nge-_rap_!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aku juga bisa nge-_rap _kok! Aku bisa _beat box_! Aku bisa main gitar, bass, bahkan drum! Tubuhku jauh lebih tinggi dari Jongin dan wajahku lebih tampan, kan? Duh.. Kyungsoo pasti menyesal sekali."

Lagi, Baekhyun tertawa. "Kyungsoo dan aku mempunyai tinggi yang sama, Chanyeol. Namja setinggi Jongin saja sudah cukup untuk kami. Kau harus tahu kalau Jongin itu juga tampan, terlebih kulitnya yang keemasan! Dia kelihatan _sexy _dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan, tahu!"

"Kau memihaknya?! Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, _ngambek_. Kedua tangannya terlipat didadanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata terlembut yang pernah Baekhyun miliki. Beberapa teman sekelas Baekhyun memandangi kedua orang yang terlihat seperti berpacaran, namun mereka tahu mereka hanya bersahabat. Hal itu membuat mereka gemas.

"Apa kau tahu masih banyak yeoja yang mengagumimu diluar sana?"

Pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulut kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih diam walaupun ia mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ingin sekali ia jawab. Namun egonya cukup tinggi untuk diam, karena Baekhyun yang membuatnya kesal. Iya.. Baekhyun memuji Jongin, bukan berarti Baekhyun juga akan memilih Jongin dibanding Chanyeol seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Meskipun aku tidak mendengar celotehanmu tentang yeoja-yeoja cantik yang entah itu menyapamu, mentraktirmu, atau bahkan memberimu hadiah. Aku tahu banyak yeoja yang mengagumimu. Kehilangan satu pengagum, apa itu bermasalah untukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Hum.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman kecil Chanyeol. "Mungkin ada yeoja bodoh diluar sana yang lebih memilihmu. Namja bermata bulat besar dengan tinggi badan menyerupai raksasa ditambah wajah yang tidak pas dengan karakter suara dibonusi sifat menyebalkan dan tukang _ngambek _sepertimu. Banyak yeoja bodoh yang memilihmu, tahu?"

"Jadi fansku itu bodoh?!" Chanyeol menjitak Baekhyun gemas.

"Begitulah.."

Baekhyun tertawa bersama Chanyeol yang mengacak-acak rambut cokelat sepanjang dada milik Baekhyun. Kalau tak ada Baekhyun, entah Chanyeol harus bercerita pada siapa lagi. Park Chanyeol hanya belum menyadari betapa pentingnya kehadiran Byun Baekhyun dihidupnya saat ini.

Park Chanyeol juga belum menyadari kalau Byun Baekhyun juga salah satu yeoja bodoh yang begitu mengagumi dan menyayanginya.

* * *

_Loving you it hurt sometimes. I'm standing here you just don't buy. I'm always there you just don't feel. Or you just don't wanna feel._

* * *

_Zzzrrrssshhh._

"Sial."

Baekhyun melirik lorong sekolahnya yang sudah nyaris sepi karena hampir setengah jam yang lalu sekolah sudah membunyikan bel pulangnya. Yeoja cantik itu masih disekolah karena salah seorang seonsaengnimnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membantunya memasukan nilai.

Kalaupun harus berlari ke halte bus, ia pasti sudah basah disana karena hujan cukup deras. Belum lagi dingin menunggu bus yang datang dihalte. Uap putih keluar dari mulut kecilnya yang mendesah lelah. Berhentilah dan kembali turun setelah aku sampai rumah dasar hujan sialan, makinya dalam hati.

"Byun Baek?"

Yeoja itu menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan yang memang berada tepat dibelakang posisinya saat ini. Namja tinggi itu mengucek-kucek matanya yang memerah sembari berjalan sempoyongan mendekatinya.

"Perpustakaan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Tidak biasanya.."

"Tidur."

Meskipun Baekhyun tak bertanya sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawabannya, makanya Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Tak banyak bicara, Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai hujan. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun sampai akhirnya menoleh ke Chanyeol yang memandanginya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil sok-sok ikutan menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang.

"Jung seonsaengnim meminta bantuanku tadi."

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menggumamkan 'hm' panjang. Tak ada yang bicara karena sibuk berlayar didalam dunianya masing-masing. Hujan semakin deras sehingga Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan tangannya menarik ransel Baekhyun sehingga yeoja itu ikut mundur.

"Uhm.. Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan 'hm' pendek. Chanyeol melirik ransel Baekhyun yang serupa dengan ransel Yixing yang hanya berbeda warna. Jika Yixing memakai ransel berwarna ungu, Baekhyun memilih pastel. "Ranselmu tahan air, tidak?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Sepertinya sih iya. Wae?"

"Berikan tasmu padaku," Chanyeol sedikit menarik ransel Baekhyun untuk melepas benda itu dan memasukan beberapa barang milik dirinya kedalam tas Baekhyun. Sekarang tas Chanyeol kosong dan Chanyeol memberikan tas kosongnya pada Baekhyun sedangkan dirinya memakai ransel Baekhyun. "Kapan terakhir kita berlari dalam hujan, eh?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menggelitik perutnya. Sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu terakhir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermain hujan. Sore mendung dihari kelulusan mereka dari SMP yang sama. Besoknya, hanya Chanyeol yang sakit karena ia memang sedang tak enak badan dihari itu.

"Kau bodoh, Chanyeol!"

Teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai menarik tangannya melewati lapangan sekolah mereka yang diguyur hujan besar. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kencang selagi matanya berusaha tetap membuka untuk melihat jalanan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dibelakang sana karena tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol.

Perlahan mereka mulai kelelahan. Chanyeol juga tak bisa berlari lama-lama karena ia mudah lelah dan tidak begitu suka olahraga, kebalikannya dari Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang tangguh sebagai yeoja. Keduanya berjalan lambat-lambat ditengah hujan.

"Idiot.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku mendengarnya, Byun Baek."

Tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seperti disaat mereka berlari tadi. Mereka harus berjalan sekarang karena tidak mungkin menaiki bus dengan keadaan basah total seperti ini. Keduanya bisa diusir sebelum mereka sempat membayar busnya.

"Siapa tahu kita sudah tidak bisa bermain hujan lagi karena sudah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing, kan? Aku hanya berusaha kita tidak melewati masa-masa indah persahabatan kita.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bijak.

"_Yeah_, kau benar."

"Tak ada yang tahu dengan kita beberapa saat kedepan. Bahkan satu jam yang akan datang," Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Ah.. aku ingin merasakan hujan-hujanan dengan pacar sendiri. Menurutmu apa rasanya, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun berpikir cukup lama, Chanyeol juga tidak menginterupsi waktu yang dibuang Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mereka sudah sampai digang yang hanya cukup satu mobil. Gang rumah mereka yang hanya terpisah dua rumah.

"Kurasa.. senang, pastinya. Romantis.. mungkin? Entahlah.. aku belum pernah merasakannya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Aku ingin buru-buru merasakannya apalagi kita sudah besar. Bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum pahit pada Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil itu hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia setuju meskipun hati dan otaknya menolak keras untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. Layaknya pengecut, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Membiarkan kepala bagian belakangnya yang tersiram hujan deras.

_Aku.. benci kau memikirkan hal lain ketika denganku._

"Aku masuk duluan, Baekhyun-ah!" Pamit Chanyeol sambil melambai heboh setelah menukar kembali tas dan isi buku mereka didepan rumah Chanyeol yang bisa berteduh meskipun terciprat air hujan juga.

"Ne."

* * *

_Don't wanna be hurt that way. It doesn't mean I'm givin' up. I wanna give you more. And more and more._

* * *

_Namun kembali lagi. Siapalah aku dimatanya selain sahabat dan tempatnya bercerita. Aku tidak akan bilang 'Siapalah Chanyeol jika tak ada aku' karena tanpa aku juga ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Sebaliknya denganku,_

_Siapalah aku jika tak ada Chanyeol._

_Tidak akan seceria ini jika bukan karena ulahnya. Tidak akan merasa sehidup ini karena kehadirannya. Tidak akan keluar rumah kecuali untuk bersekolah jika bukan karena diajak pergi olehnya. Tidak akan mampu bersosialisasi jika bukan karena diajari olehnya._

_Tidak akan jatuh cinta jika bukan dirinya._

* * *

_Knock, knock you came around heart pops. I loved to see you. It's been two years since I'm love with you._

* * *

Esok harinya, Baekhyun tidak kesekolah. Badannya terlalu hangat dan limbung untuk berangkat kesekolah. Demam karena hujan-hujanan kemarin. Yeoja itu hanya meringkuk dibalik selimut berlapis dengan pakaian serba panjang dan kaus kaki. Topi rajutannya juga tak ketinggalan.

"Baekhyunie.. ada Chanyeolie nih."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menyipit lagi untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya keambang pintu kamarnya. Namja tinggi itu sedikit merunduk ketika melewati pintu kamar Baekhyun yang dihias dengan beberapa stiker Girls' Generation. Yah tak jauh, kamarnya juga dihiasi oleh poster mereka.

Chanyeol menaruh ranselnya dibawah meja belajar Baekhyun dan membuka _blazer_ sekolahnya karena udara dikamar Baekhyun lumayan panas bagi Chanyeol yang tidak sakit. Namja itu merangkak mendekati ranjang Baekhyun yang setinggi dadanya jika ia duduk bersila seperti sekarang.

"Lemah!" Chanyeol mencibir sambil mencubit hidung kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol. "Kemarin aku sebenarnya sudah tak enak badan. Kau yang idiot karena langsung memutuskan tanpa bertanya padaku."

"Kalau aku bertanya apakah kau sakit atau tidak, kau akan menjawab jujur?"

Baekhyun membuat hening singkat karena tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yeoja manis itu mengedip beberapa kali lalu mengangguk kecil dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. Supaya tidak kelihatan ia berbohong.

"Keuromyeon!"

Umma Baekhyun memasuki kamar untuk memberikan minuman dingin dan potongan beberapa buah yang digabung menjadi satu ditambah air jeruk yang menambah kesegarannya. Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja. Bahkan ia menjenguk tak membawa apapun.

"Kau.. sungguh sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu mendengus. "Pertanyaan idiot macam apa itu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Kau sakit, namun galaknya tidak hilang ternyata. Kupikir hanya sakit ringan, flu atau batuk. Tapi kurasa kau sungguh sakit. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?"

"Setelah kau menghabiskan buahmu dan minumanmu, kau akan pulang?" Cibir Baekhyun. "Jangan bercanda. Kalau aku sehat aku akan menendang bokongmu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu bergelung mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun. Namja itu menyender sedangkan kepalanya ditaruh diatas guling Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang melompat brutal didalam sana.

Namja itu memandangi Baekhyun yang menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh tempelan bintang dan bulan yang bisa menyala didalam gelap. Tentu saja sekarang sedang tidak menyala karena masih sore. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah berapa lama semenjak kita berkenalan, Byun Baek?"

Baekhyun mencorengkan senyum diwajah manisnya. "2 tahun."

"Disaat si pendatang baru tidak sengaja terjatuh didepan namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan kembali ke Gyeonggi dan tidak akan kembali ke Seoul selama-lamanya."

Suara 'bletak' keras terdengar dari kepala Chanyeol yang dipukul komik yang jadi teman Baekhyun selama ia tidak tidur. Tidak perlu diingatkan, Baekhyun juga ingat kalau ia jatuh dihadapan Chanyeol dan teman-teman rumah Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun tampan semua.

Baekhyun ingat disana ada Kris sunbae, Jongin, dan Sehun. Padahal dulu Chanyeol dan Jongin cukup dekat karena rumah Jongin berada tepat dibelakang rumah Chanyeol. Tapi karena berbeda klub ketika SMP dan SMA, mereka semakin merenggang. Ya, sekarang malah Chanyeol menganggap Jongin rival karena Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak sengaja jatuh saat itu, idiot. Aku ingin mengambil barang yang masih tertinggal dimobil yang kebetulan parkir disamping lapangan tempatmu bermain basket. Salah sendiri bermain basket sangat semangat 'kan aku takut kena bola!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tapi kalau kau tidak jatuh saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu. Aku kenal dirimu karena kejadian memalukanmu itu, 'kan? Aku tahu kau suka Kris hyung disitu."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut cokelat panjang milik Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun menggemaskan itu. Chanyeol tidak menolak karena sesungguhnya ia suka perlakuan Baekhyun. Entah itu dari makian sampai belaian dikepalanya, Chanyeol suka kok.

_Yeah, Kris sunbae memang keren. Namun berpandangan duapuluh detik denganmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku._

* * *

_Bum! Bum! You break my heart. You said, girl I'm in love with her. But it's all right, I'm still alive yeah' ohh. And all the beauty things she did to you. Don't stop and tell me more._

* * *

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Kau berbohong."_

"_Jangan bercanda."_

"_Jika kau berbohong, dengan jelas wajahmu akan memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya."_

"_Aku benci wajahku yang tak bisa berbohong seperti mulutku."_

"_Haha, kau masih saja idiot."_

"_Dan kau masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu. Dengan tambahan, berhenti mengataiku idiot!"_

.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang baru sampai sekolah dari balkon depan kelasnya. Kening yeoja itu mengerut selagi memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu berseri-seri. Entah kenapa membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Permisi,"

Baekhyun menoleh dan agak kaget melihat yeoja manis bermata bundar besar berada dihadapannya saat ini. Yeoja itu membawa beberapa kertas didekapannya. Baekhyun menatap Do Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi, diam saja.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, 'kan? Kau sekretaris kelas 2-B, 'kan? I-ini jadwal baru untuk dibagikan. Uhm.. gamsahamnida. A-aku permisi.."

Yeoja berambut hitam panjang serta poni kearah kiri itu berjalan cepat kearah dimana ia barusan datang. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kelihatan aneh. _Awkward_.

"Itu apa, Byunie?" Tanya Yixing manja.

"Jadwal baru."

Yixing yang hanya menerima jawaban singkat pun kembali diam dan berpikir untuk mencari topik yang memungkinkan untuk memperlama pembicaraan. Yixing tidak terlalu suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Apalagi jika Baekhyun mulai tidak _mood_, dia akan mendiamkan Yixing seharian. Yeoja berlesung pipi dengan rambut yang warnanya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun itu memelintir ujung rambutnya yang agak ikal sambil melamun.

"Byunie–"

"Byun Baek!"

Suara pelan nan lembut Yixing dipotong oleh teriakan heboh nge-_bass _dari Chanyeol yang berlari masuk kedalam kelas. Wajah namja itu terlihat berseri-seri, namun kelihatan aneh bagi Baekhyun. Seolah Chanyeol tak benar-benar sebahagia itu.

"Hai Yixing!" Sapa Chanyeol buru-buru ketika yeoja berlesung pipi itu baru ingin menyapa Chanyeol. Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Yixing memilih untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat, matanya tak henti memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku ingin bicara empat mata padamu!"

Yeoja mungil dihadapan Chanyeol itu menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Empat mata? Sepenting itukah? Uhm.. disini juga tak akan ada yang mendengar kok."

"Tidak didepan kelas juga, Baekhyun-ssi. Kaja!"

.

"Aku lihat uhm.. dari cara dia menatapku. Cara dia tersenyum padaku, Baekie-ya! Demi seluruh koleksi Sandara Park milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyukainya," Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap langit-langit. "Kalau cinta sepertinya terlalu dini untuk mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau menyukai Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya."

"Yang sudah punya Kim Jongin?"

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia putus. Atau.. aku curi _start_?"

"Kau bercanda ya? Itu namanya merebut kekasih orang lain! Kau akan mendapatkan hal yang serupa kelak nanti, namanya Karma. Dan kau tidak bisa memilih karena kau akan dapat apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya. Hukum Karma, Park Chanyeol. Itu.. bahaya."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu kutunggu dia putus saja. Habis itu aku dekati, bagaimana?"

Yeoja mungil yang duduk bersila disamping Chanyeol yang tiduran menghadap langit itu menghela nafasnya. "Ya, itu lebih baik."

"Aku suka yeoja mungil, imut, manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan, pipi gembul menggemaskan, hidung kecil, dan bibir merona. Ugh.. aku suka sekali! Terlebih jika pipi gembul itu merona, duh.. ingin kucubit rasanya! Seperti ini–"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun gemas dengan cengiran lebarnya. Baekhyun hanya meringis sambil memukul tangan Chanyeol yang seenaknya menarik pipi gembulnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum palsu yang selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol percaya kalau ia tak apa-apa.

"Aku menyukainya, Baekie.." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

_And all the beauty things she did to you. Don't stop and tell me more._

* * *

"Jadi.. hari ini Kyungsoo meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Hm begitu? Tugas apa?"

Chanyeol menunjuk buku fisika yang berada diatas meja Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk kecil lalu kembali mengunyah potongan apel yang ia bawa dari rumah. Chanyeol juga memakannya sedikit-sedikit. Takut diamuk Baekhyun.

"Dan kau tahu, dia menatapku! Lamaaa sekali! Entahlah, mata bundar besarnya itu terlihat berkelap-kelip." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah kagum sekaligus terlihat idiot.

"Seperti lampu diklub malam?"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Bukan begitu, bodoh. Berkelap-kelip seolah aku adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat. Begitulah kira-kira."

Desisan keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Hiperbolis sekali."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Biar saja. Untung dia bertanya disaat soal yang kubisa, jika dia bertanya disoal lain mungkin aku terlihat lebih bodoh darinya. Ah.. tatapan matanya itu loh, Baekie~"

"Ya.. aku bisa membayangkannya. Lalu bagaimana?"

* * *

_Loving you it hurt sometimes. I'm standing here you just don't buy. I'm always there you just don't feel. Or you just don't wanna feel._

* * *

Hari itu Baekhyun pulang sendiri karena Chanyeol ada kegiatan klub. Itusih yang Baekhyun tahu karena Chanyeol yang bilang sendiri lewat pesan singkat. Sore itu terlihat mendung, jadi Baekhyun berjalan agak cepat. Ia tidak mau kehujanan dan demam singkat lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu cukup berat, namun tidak seberat suara Chanyeol yang persis paman-paman. Baekhyun agak kaget melihat Kim Jongin yang berdiri dibagian belakang bus karena tidak dapat tempat duduk. Yeoja itu merunduk kecil dan tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin-ssi.."

Jongin agak kaget, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Formal sekali. Kita kan satu angkatan, tidak perlu seformal itu. Dan.. kita dulu cukup dekat kan?"

Yeoja itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Eh, ya. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak bicara denganmu jadinya agak bingung mau bicara non-formal."

"Yah, benar juga sih. Semenjak aku ada masalah dengan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah parasitmu, aku juga jadi tidak bisa bicara lagi denganmu," Tutur Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. "Pulang sendiri? Chanyeol kemana?"

"I-itu.. ada ke–"

"Ah, tadi Kyungsoo bilang kalau mereka ada kerja kelompok," Potong Jongin sambil menepuk dahinya. "Kyungsoo bilang dengan Chanyeol juga. Yah.. aku pernah cerita pada Kyungsoo kalau aku sempat menjadi teman baik Chanyeol dan dirimu juga, Kris hyung juga. Jadi dia sering cerita juga."

"Oh, keuraeseo.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Sebentar lagi halte tempat kita turun. Akhirnya kita bisa pulang bersama lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Sepertinya terakhir itu SMP ya?" Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Oh, tapi kau langsung pulang, kah?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku ada urusan. Jadi sayang sekali aku belum bisa berjalan pulang bersama denganmu. Padahal sudah lama sekali ya.."

Jongin terlihat menyesal. "Ah.. sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Byun Baekie. Hati-hati! Cuaca sepertinya kurang baik."

"Ne-ne, Jongin-ah. Kau juga hati-hati ya!"

Jongin menepuk lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun dua kali sebelum akhirnya namja berkulit kecokelatan itu turun dari bus. Kebetulan ada paman yang turun, jadi Baekhyun bisa duduk. Yeoja mungil itu melirik jalan dari jendela disampingnya.

Ia melewatkan halte untuk sampai kerumahnya.

"Wae?"

Suara parau Baekhyun terdengar seperti cicitan, sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya. Yeoja bermata cokelat muda itu menunduk dalam dan membiarkan rambut cokelat panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam. Setetes demi setetes air bening keluar dari mata sipit itu. Beriringan dengan rintik diluar bus sana.

_Kau tidak pernah sadar akan kehadiranku atau kau memang tak ingin tahu kalau aku selalu ada untukmu._

_Aku.. hanya yeoja biasa ya dimatamu? Benar apa kataku 'kan, Park Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun menangis lagi.

* * *

_ Don't wanna be hurt that way. It doesn't mean I'm givin' up. I wanna give you more. And more and more._

* * *

"_Bodoh!"_

"_Ini salah satu cara terampuh, idiot!"_

"_Tapi kalau dia sakit bagaimana?!"_

"_Dia tidak akan sakit jika dia tidak mencintaimu. Kalau dia sakit karena dia mencintaimu, kau bisa meminta maaf dan kau sudah mendapat kesimpulan baru. Dia mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang untukmu? Dia akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi tenang saja."_

"_Dia.. ugh.. aku tidak yakin."_

"_Membuktikan kalau dia mencintaimu atau hanya menganggapmu sahabatnya, apa itu tidak menggiurkan bagimu? Aku sebagai salah satu temanmu yang entah kapan terakhir bicara padamu saja mau mengorbankan pacarku untukmu. Aku kurang baik apa?"_

"_Kau masih banyak kurang dariku."_

"_Sialan kau, Chanyeol."_

_._

"Yixingie sayang Byunie. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Yeoja berambut cokelat lurus dengan ikal dibagian bawahnya itu sibuk menenangkan yeoja yang dipelukannya saat ini. Sejak sampai diapartemen Yixing dua jam yang lalu, Baekhyun masih menangis sambil bercerita. Meskipun Yixing tidak begitu bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun karena yeoja itu sambil terisak, tapi Yixing bisa mendengar nama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang disebut-sebut.

"Ba-bayangkan! Ji-jika.. hiks.. Joonmyeon.. hiks.. sunbae berbohong kegiatan.. hiks.. klub, padahal dia bersama yeoja.. hiks.. lain!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau membayangkannya, Byunie! Dan jangan sampai terjadi. Kalau sampai begitu, aku akan cincang Joonmyeonie oppa lalu kumasukan potongan dagingnya diair kaldu yang mendidih!" Ujar Yixing berapi-api.

Baekhyun meracau tak jelas, Yixing sampai-sampai tidak bisa menangkap satu katapun dalam kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yixing mengambilkan satu kotak susu strawberry dan memberinya pada Baekhyun. Ini merupakan kotak keempat yang diminum Baekhyun.

"Sudah.. jangan dipikirkan dulu. Kau saja belum bertanya pada orangnya langsung. Bisa jadi dia berbohong karena memang dia ingin menjaga perasaanmu." Kata Yixing bijak.

Baekhyun memutus kontak bibirnya dengan sedotan putih yang ia gigit-gigit. "Menjaga perasaanku?! Dia setiap hari bercerita tentang yeoja lain padaku, Zhang Yixing! Dari Xi Luhan sunbae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, dan Kim Minseok sunbae. Astaga! Mereka semua sudah punya pacar, Yixing! Tidakkah Chanyeol sadar? Kurasa dia sudah gila!"

"Kau yang gila, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya mencibir kecil. Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang jiwanya yang lain –Yixing bilang ini adalah jiwa gelap Baekhyun– mulai berkuasa ditubuhnya. Lihat saja bagaimana Baekhyun menatap benci pada salah satu boneka _unicorn_ Yixing yang sebentar lagi akan hangus karena tatapan mata berapi-api dari Baekhyun.

Yixing melirik jam dinding dikamarnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Seharusnya appa dan umma Yixing sudah pulang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka. Yixing anak tunggal, makanya ia jarang bercerita tentang keluarga pada Baekhyun. Tak ada yang menarik, menurut Yixing.

_Ddrrttt ddrrttt._

Yixing melirik Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, masih menatap boneka Yixing penuh kebencian. Seolah boneka _unicorn_ itu sudah bertransformasi jadi Chanyeol didunianya saat ini. Yixing menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun.. ada telepon."

"Biar saja."

"Itu Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau mencintainya."

"Iya, tapi dia tidak."

"Kau ini –aish!"

Baekhyun menarik ponselnya menjauh dari Yixing ketika yeoja pindahan dari China itu ingin mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol. Namun bodohnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menarik ibu jarinya kearah kanan sehingga telepon dari Chanyeol terjawab olehnya.

"AH! IBU JARI SIALAN!" Maki Baekhyun pada ibu jarinya sendiri.

"_Baekhyun-ah? Baekie? Ya! Jawab aku, bodoh!_"

Yixing bisa mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dari ponsel Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak dalam mode _speaker_. Baekhyun hanya mendiamkan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari Yixing agar yeoja berlesung pipi itu tidak coba-coba untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya disamping kakinya masih dalam keadaan tersambung dengan Chanyeol.

"DIA DIAPARTEMENKU, PARK CHANYEOL! INI YIXING!"

"KYAAA! UNICORN SIALAN!" Teriak Baekhyun panik. "AKU TIDAK DIAPARTEMEN YIXING! JANGAN PERCAYA!"

Seketika Baekhyun menindih Yixing dan menutup mulut Yixing. Keduanya terlihat seperti bergulat. Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan melengking dari yeoja penyuka _unicorn _itu langsung memutuskan kontaknya dengan Baekhyun dan buru-buru kerumah Yixing. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ketika melirik layar ponselnya yang sudah dalam keadaan tak menyala lagi.

"Zhang Yixing! Kau ingin kubunuh ya?! Yixing bodoh!" Baekhyun menyentil kening Yixing kencang.

"A-aw! Aku lelah Baekhyun! Kalian itu sama-sama suka tapi sama-sama membohongi perasaan masing-masing! Kalian yang bodoh, tahu!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya besar-besar, agar Yixing tahu ia sangat kesal sekarang ini. Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh dan menepuk lembut kepala Baekhyun seperti anak anjing. Kan kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran juga, dia dan Joonmyeon bisa _double date_. Itusih rencana sang _unicorn_.

"Aku mau pulang saja!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya untuk kembali kerumah. Yixing menahan tas Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya erat sehingga Baekhyun tidak mampu menariknya. Kedua yeoja ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Ini sudah malam, Byunie. Kau tidak tahu kalau banyak bahaya yang mengintai jika seorang yeoja cantik pulang malam-malam begini? Apalagi kau jalan kaki! Hiiiyyy~ aku sih tidak mau membayangkannya!" Ujar Yixing hiperbolis.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Zhang Yixing.. aku tahu kau imut jika mulai akting berlebihan begitu. Tapi tidak, terimakasih. Tidak mempan padaku."

"Setidaknya tunggu Chanyeol menjemputmu!" Yixing makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada ransel Baekhyun yang kembaran dengan ransel miliknya ketika Baekhyun kembali menariknya.

"Dia tidak akan menjemputku, _unicorn_. Serahkan ranselku atau kubunuh Kim Joonmyeon," Gertak Baekhyun yang malah membuat Yixing tertawa geli. "Aku serius. Oh.. kau lebih rela Joonmyeon sunbae kubunuh ya?"

"Tak apa. Joonmyeonie oppa sudah membelikan seluruh koleksi _unicorn _yang kusuka, jadi kalau kau mau membunuhnya aku tidak melarangnya." Kata Yixing sambil tertawa, menertawakan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia terdengar seperti yeoja murahan.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Kau gila.."

_Ting tong._

"He? Cepat sekali.."

"Bisa jadi itu umma atau appaku, Byunie," Interupsi Yixing. "Kau mengharapkan pangeranmu datang menjemputmu secepat ini, begitu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Haha! Tentu saja yang kumaksud itu umma dan appamu. Siapa yang mengharapkannya datang! Hahaha! Jangan bercanda!"

Yixing hanya menertawakan kegugupan Baekhyun yang jelas sekali terlihat diwajahnya. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang kembali bergetar dengan waktu yang cukup lama, telepon masuk. Meskipun matanya memang sipit, tapi dia bisa melihat nama 'Park Chan' di-_caller id _sang penelepon.

Yeoja itu baru saja ingin menolak panggilan Chanyeol, namun telepon itu berhenti bergetar. Baekhyun cukup kaget dan beralih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kecewa, pasti. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kecewa kalau begini caranya.

_Lucu juga. Kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan bukan milik kita. Miris.._

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya sehingga kelihatan sekali ia benar-benar kaget kali ini. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat namja setinggi 185 senti bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol berada diambang pintu kamar Yixing. Dari sapaannya, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak senang.

"I-iya?"

"Pulang. Sekarang."

* * *

_And when I see that smile upon your face. Deep in your eyes you had it all. And when I hear your super electrical voices._

* * *

Byun Baekhyun.. masih dengan seragam sekolahnya serta ransel berwarna pastel yang cukup besar. Yeoja mungil itu melompat dua kali untuk membenarkan ranselnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke aspal jalanan yang ia lalui. Terlalu takut untuk memandang Chanyeol yang menuntun sepeda gunungnya.

_Pantas saja cepat_.

Chanyeol sesekali mendecak kesal. Namja tampan itu bingung mau bicara apa pada Baekhyun sekarang. Dia kesal, kesal sekali malahan. Kesal karena Baekhyun tidak ada kabar. Kesal karena Baekhyun pulang larut. Kesal karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Aku marah padamu, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol akhinya.

"Aku juga marah padamu, Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih menuntun sepedanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya. "Apa? Memangnya aku berbuat apa sampai kau marah padaku?"

Yeoja mungil itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak bisa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri."

Chanyeol makin bingung. Namja itu mulai berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya pada Baekhyun. Keduanya melirik lapangan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Meskipun Baekhyun selalu bilang itu adalah pertemuan paling menjengkelkan baginya, tapi Baekhyun sadar pertemuan pertama mereka cukup mengesankan. Coba saja bukan dengan tersungkurnya Baekhyun gara-gara bola basket.

"Bisa kita berhenti disana sebentar?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasuki wilayah lapangan itu. Meskipun sekarang lapangan basketnya sudah berbeda karena jauh lebih bagus dan terawat dibanding dulu. Baekhyun hafal dimana bola basket operan Chanyeol itu nyasar dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Pertemuan kita kurang elit ya," Baekhyun terkekeh dan berdiri tepat dimana ia tersungkur. Seolah ia lupa kalau ia marah pada Chanyeol. "Jatuh didepan namja-namja tampan."

"Tampan.. termasuk aku."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Tentu."

Chanyeol menaruh sepedanya diparkiran sepeda lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disekitar tempat ia jatuh. Chanyeol mendorong kecil Baekhyun sehingga yeoja mungil oleng dan itu nyaris jatuh, padahal hanya dorongan kecil. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup kencang.

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh lagi, idiot!"

"Kali ini aku akan menangkapmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Otaknya tidak henti membayangkan bagaimana ambigunya kalimat barusan. Seolah ia bilang ia takut jatuh cinta dan Chanyeol menjawab ia akan menangkapnya. Padahal dalam artian jatuh yang sesungguhnya, batin Baekhyun tertawa pahit.

"Hahaha," Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. "Kurasa aku sinting, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kujamin, aku lebih sinting daripada dirimu."

"Aku juga bodoh." Tambah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lebih bodoh darimu," Chanyeol ikut tersenyum bersama Baekhyun. "Dan kau harus tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. _Dumb need a dumber._"

Yeoja yang tingginya hanya sedada Chanyeol itu tertawa lepas. Ia tahu apa maksud Chanyeol sekarang. Kali ini ia mempercayai Yixing yang bilang kalau keduanya saling suka namun terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkannya. Karena keduanya memang bodoh.

"_Dumb need a dumber, _dapat darimana kata-kata bodoh seperti itu?" Baekhyun mencibir. "Tapi kurasa kau ada benarnya, Park Chan."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Keduanya berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak, tidak romantis karena keduanya menyunggingkan senyum remeh satu sama lain. Dalam keadaan yang mendukung justru keduanya malah bersikap aneh.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Jongin karena sudah meminjamkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga sangat jago berakting kalau kau mau tahu. Upayaku untuk menyadarkan perasaanmu cukup berhasil," Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun, ia mengganti seringaiannya dengan senyum tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Tubuh Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara berat dan nada rendah yang dipakai Chanyeol. Berhadapan, bertatapan, jarak yang sempit, ditambah pengakuan yang Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan kata hinaan dibelakangnya. Bodoh, Baekhyun tahu ia bodoh karena mempercayai akting Chanyeol yang patut diacungi jempol itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu–

_idiot_."

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah tomat saat ini. Baekhyun bisa merasakan setrum listrik ketika Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun bisa mencium pengharum pakaian yang dipakai umma Chanyeol untuk mencuci dan harum alami tubuh Chanyeol.

"Saranghalka?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan didada Chanyeol. Tangannya menyatu dibelakang pinggul Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis meskipun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Ia senang.

"Saranghaja."

**xxXxx**

**Loving You**

**-The End-**

**xxXxx**

FF EXO pertamaku.

I don't expect too much for this. Cheesy? Aw~ I know it. I can't make fluff, the end will be a cheesy one iyuwh. Its kinda long oneshot and I don't even know that before I see the end is already page number 20. Wow.

And proudly present, my new biases in EXO. Chanyeol and Baekhyun!

Eventhough I love all of them. Each member has a great side you know like Super Junior. I always fall in love aka have biases whose was a seme in a coupe thing. Yesung and Chanyeol of course. And I like cute and tiny uke, like Ryeowook and Baekhyun. Btw, when I made Eye Kindom. I used Baekhyun's Light power for Ryeowook character in there aw~ is it destiny?! *slapped*

So.. you already read my fic but no feedback for me? No you can't! Give me a review~


End file.
